The presently disclosed embodiment relates to an electromagnetic vibrating diaphragm pump with a function preventing fluid leakage to an electromagnetic portion.
As a conventional diaphragm pump for discharging air, an electromagnetic vibrating diaphragm pump disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known. As shown in FIG. 5, the diaphragm pump disclosed in Patent Document 1 comprises a drive 14 adapted to drive diaphragms 13 by the vibration of an oscillator 12 provided with permanent magnets 11 caused by magnetic interactions between a pair of magnet coils 10 and the permanent magnets 11 so as to suction gas from outside and discharge the gas outside, wherein due to the action of the drive 14, gas suctioned from a suction port 17 is compressed in a pump casing 16 and then discharged from an exhaust port 15. The drive 14 has the pair of magnet coils 10 provided in a way to sandwich the oscillator 12 and drives the oscillator 12 by applying alternating-current voltage to the magnet coils 10 in order to provide pump action. This diaphragm pump can in principle suction and discharge fluid such as water, gaseous body such as gas, including the air in the atmosphere above all. Additional background information may be found in Japanese publication JP 2003-343446 A.